conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Nyika Campaign
The Nyika Campaign (named so for the Hurian name of Siberia; Nyika), is an ongoing invasion of the Soviet Union in which the Hurian people seek to establish their own homeland in the harsh lands of Siberia. The Hurian assault has gone on long enough for a beachhead to have been established, and the lack of enemy force in the region to begin has allowed for plenty of time to pass before the next push into the land. History Planning The Hurian government had long been preparing for an event in their history where they may be required to move large numbers of the loyal population to another land. No one wanted to ponder on the plan for too long, as many thought the idea foolish or unneccessary. However, the War Council still required the "doomsday" plan to undergo development, and so did it go. For several years, the Hurian government built large landing ships built on the blueprints of the old WWII landing ships of the United States, known as the LSI(L) (or Landing Ship, Infantry - Large), which could hold up to 1,800 infantrymen, and 20 landing craft. These were built in large numbers (167 or so), and held in reserve for some 40 years. After the dissolution of the Hurian Federation in August 2012, the military was order to begin its move to the Sea of Okhotsk, were it would begin its invasion of Siberia. The bulk of the Hurian Navy was under the control of the Anyi people, who were for the longest period of Huria's history, the rulers of the nation. The Invasion Phase I The navy escaped with most of its ships, some 374 ships ordered out to sea, 180 to Siberia, and the others to an unspecified location. The plan was divided into three attacks. The first was airborne, with the Vazaha paratroopers landing in Russia's Republic of Buryatia, which was thinly populated and poorly defended. Since the Soviets did not suspect an attack from the military of a defunct nation, and the Anyi and Vazaha people were supposedly scattered, no preparations were made for any invasion. The paratroopers making use of Huria's entire military transport airfleet (32 C-17s, 43 Il-76s, 12 C-141s, and 151 A-12s), 238 aircraft, making the airborne assault the largest since D-Day. 30,557 paratroopers landed outside of the cities of Ulan-Ude, Irkutsk, and Chita securing the towns, and fighting out the militia forces already there. They were to hold these cities until reinforcements and more importantly, heavy armor, were unloaded in the cities to aid in the invasion. Phase II The second phase came from the Hurian navy in the Sea of Okhotsk. They wereto land 306,000 in three parts along the coastal regions in the east. The first force of 108,000 troops (Piga-I), was to disembark near Nakhodka and move west to take the port city of Vladivostok. They were aided by the carrier HFS Fadhila, and two batteships which were to pound away are the defences with multiple missile attacks. The second force of 43,200 men (Piga-II), were to take the city of Madagan, and secure it as a command center for the military under a permanent one could be established deeper into the territory. They were supported by the HFS Kinyama, and were given what viewed as the most simple and easiest of the three assaults. The final force of 64,800 troops (Piga-III), supported by the HFS Pondaponda, HFS Josephine Williams, and HFS Maurice Williams, had the most dangerous job; they were to cut through the center of the two forces, and make a made dash through multiple Soviet constitute republics, and get to the paratrooper in Irkutsk before they were overwhelmed and wiped out. Phase III The most important phase of the mission was getting more troops to the battlefield, and thus this required a constant transport cycle. When the airfleet was sent over the Soviet Union, they continued heading north, over the Artic Circle, and into friendly U.S. territory in Canada, where they were to land, wait for the troops there to embark, and take off for the second trip. This was to be non-stop, to ensure the bulk of active Hurian soldiers were dropped off into the combat zone. The command staff did not authorize the usage of the chemical or biological weapons, meaning the Hurians would have to rely on numbers, training, and the desire for a new homeland, to win the day. This phase has been ongoing since the original invasion, and is expected to continue until a reasonable number of troops have been airlifted to the area. Combatants The Hurians The Hurians have no home, and few allies. Getting a new homeland is of paramount importance to them. Invading Nyika (Siberia), is a one way trip. If they fail, they have nowhere else to go, and for the majority of those with families, moving to a land that wants to strip away their culture (viewed as barbaric), is something neither they nor their families want to see. The Hurians have assembled their greatest warmachines for this endeavour, and seeing it through to the end is the credo that has given them the strength to endure both the loss of their homeland, and their aquisition of a new one. Category:Conflicts